


【Evanstan】你看到我的腹肌了嗎？

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】單篇短文集 [5]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 靈感來源自Seb在微博發的自拍照短篇一發完健身教練桃/演員包





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Did You See My Abs?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439271) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



Chris第一萬次感謝自己當初不情不願地接下的這份私人教練的工作。

 

『你進步很多了，Seb。』望著剛做完硬舉滿臉通紅，汗流浹背的Sebastian，Chris展開笑容：『你剛開始來重訓時一直覺得自己不可能成功舉起這個槓鈴，現在這對你來說只是小菜一碟對吧？』  
「可能也沒那麼小。」Sebastian咧開嘴角，勾起一旁的毛巾甩到肩上，擦去滴落的汗珠：「但就像你說的，這是能鍛鍊到全身肌肉的好運動。」  
『沒錯，看看你自己，跟當初踏進這間健身房時的模樣比起來，結實多了，人也更清爽了不是嗎？』Chris拍拍身邊的機器：『來，以飛鳥結束今天的戰鬥！你的三角肌準備好了嗎？』

 

Sebastian往往是當天最後一個學生，Chris會和他一起進更衣區，兩人常常隔著隔板，在已經空無一人的淋浴間裡大聲聊天。Chris知道Sebastian是個知名度正在起飛的電影演員，為了在下個月就要開拍的新電影中飾演一名優秀的殺手，最近需要提高重訓的強度，把肌肉的線條修飾得更明顯。為此Sebastian比平常更努力，飲食的控制也加倍嚴格，他已經不只一次對自己抱怨早上六點被鬧鐘叫醒，爬起來往嘴巴裡塞肉的痛苦，短時間增肌需要的毅力和努力，一般人也許難以想像。

『可惜今天不能看到你漂亮的重訓成果了。』今天的訓練結束後，Chris開玩笑的說，他提起自己的背包說：『我有約，得先走，就不陪你沖澡啦！』  
「沒關係，以後多得是機會，也許你還能從大銀幕上看到高清版本。」Sebastian也笑了，他對Chris揮了揮手，轉身走向更衣區：「明天見啦。」

 

那天是Chris的高中同學會，他一邊跟當年的好哥們高聲談笑，一邊幫坐在他右側的女同學端來放得較遠的生菜沙拉時，他放在桌面上的手機突然震動了起來。

Chris看見訊息是Sebastian傳來的，沒有多想便劃開了螢幕，下一秒跳出來的照片，讓Chris差點把口裡剛含進去的啤酒噴出來。

 

Sebastian站在健身房的更衣鏡前，對著鏡子表情認真地拍下光裸著的上半身，Chris猜測這應該是他沖完澡後的照片，他的頭髮上全被撩了上去，露出漂亮的額頭。

「看看我的成果！我的腹肌漂亮吧？」Sebastian隨照片傳來的訊息這麼說，還附帶一個俏皮的眨眼圖案。  
Chris想了想，回了一句：『進步不少，明天我要好好看看這圖的真實性！』

訊息傳送出去後，Chris點開照片看了好一會兒，最後還是克制不住內心的衝動，把已經存進手機裡的照片又調出來，設成了桌面圖片。

 

「別玩手機了Chris！快來跟我們一起打桌上足球！」餐廳的另一角傳來呼喚他的聲音，Chris連忙將手機塞進口袋，站起身大喊：『馬上就來，等著被我血洗吧！』  
在一片噓聲中，Chris歡快的朝老友們跑去。

 

隔天的私人教練課，Sebastian一見到Chris，馬上興奮地問：「你看到我的六塊腹肌了嗎？」  
『我只看到了照片，我需要實物來說服我。』Chris笑了起來，Sebastian立刻掀起上衣，興奮地炫耀著：「看！是不是超明顯！」  
『是進步不少，但比起我的還是差多了。』Chris挑起眉，伸手指向教室的地板：『今天份的硬舉，來吧！』  
「我又沒看過你的腹肌，怎麼知道你說的是真是假。」Sebastian不服氣的嘟囔著，站到了槓鈴旁邊，深吸一口氣準備動作。  
『嗯哼，會有機會的。』Chris高深莫測的說。

 

總有一天。


End file.
